


Олеандр

by Hrenougolnik, Lili_T_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, hanahaki!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h
Summary: Брок Рамлоу влюбился.





	Олеандр

Броку смешно. Ну, почти. Перед глазами – результаты анализов. Добрая докторша говорит что-то об операции и повышенной смертности. Брок так-то в курсе, статистика прямо перед ним, сразу после диагноза.

Да и вообще, сложно не догадаться о том, что ты по уши в дерьме, когда каждое утро до завтрака, в перерыве на чистку зубов, ты откашливаешь что-то мерзкое.

Перед глазами почему-то бабушка. Лучики морщин в смеющихся глазах и волосы – соль с перцем, собранные в тугой пучок. Далекий-далекий день. Солнце за окном. Сам Брок, переживающий все прелести подросткового долбоебизма, и бабушкины слова о том, что, когда он влюбится, его накроет какая-нибудь настолько же, как и он сам, ядовитая дрянь.

И именно поэтому ему смешно. Ба то ли была ясновидящей, то ли просто мудрой женщиной. Броку даже почти не страшно смотреть на снимки. В самом низу – маленькие вкрапления: формирующиеся корни и аккуратные соцветия. Красивые даже в таком, черно-белом виде рентгеновского снимка. Во всяком случае, куда более эстетичные, чем то, что он откашливает последние пару недель.

Тут все ровненько. Аккуратно. Будто какой-то мудак соорудил клумбу в виде легких и запихнул туда цветок.

Наружу оно выходит другое. Подмокшее, склизкое.

– Вам бы, – говорит докторша, и Брок видит, как старательно она подбирает слова, – постараться быть с объектом поближе, чтобы успеть подготовить все к операции до рецидивов. У вас сложный случай.

У нее добрые участливые глаза, и Броку от этого по-странному приятно. Их, таких несчастных, через ее руки наверняка прошло уже море, но она все равно переживает, это чувствуется даже в том, как напряженно она выстукивает наманикюренными пальчиками по столу.

Брок читает список советов. Будто он и без них не знает, что нужно сделать, если у тебя есть семьдесят процентов вероятности отъехать в ближайшие пару месяцев.

– Насколько ближе? – уточняет Брок.

Кэпа он видит каждый день, исключая сложные миссии, куда отправляется чистый состав Мстителей. Но такие – редкость в последнее время.

– Насколько возможно, – она пожимает плечами.

– Ладно, – кивает Брок и поднимается, – спасибо, я постараюсь.

– Удачи вам, – говорит она, когда Брок уже почти закрывает дверь.

Он только кивает.

Удача нужна ему, как никогда раньше.

Вообще, это странно. Брок может выбраться из любой жопы, с самой сложной миссии, а собственный организм выдает такую подставу. Несправедливо.

Завещание он набрасывает за пятнадцать минут на коленке. Страшно тупит с формулировками и все же отправляет нотариусу на доработку. Мало ли что.

Один пункт готов.

Осталось подготовить Роллинза, ввести его в курс всей той бюрократической мути, что ложится на командира отряда, и можно под нож.

Брок дает себе месяц-другой на пожить и доделать дела. Где-то глубоко внутри острыми когтями подскребывает страх. Брок не боится смерти как таковой, но умирать вот так зазря попросту обидно.

Идею идти к Роджерсу – первое, что предлагают в брошюрке, пойти к предмету воздыханий – он отметает сразу. Роджерс жалостливый, а жалость Брок не выносит с самого детства.

Его даже передергивает. От одной только мимолетной картинки, появившейся тут же перед глазами.

Хотя трахнуться напоследок было бы неплохо, и хер с ней, с этой жалостью. Член на эту мысль отзывается заинтересованно, и Брок думает о том, что, в конечном счете, напоследок он всегда успеет подрочить.

Но сперва дела.

Вообще, все это отдает каким-то диким сюрреализмом. Цветы эти в легких, влюбленность на четвертом десятке, так что не вздохнуть – не разогнуться.

Брока миновало это всегда. Слушая рассказы знакомых, он только смеялся, не вслушиваясь в эту сопливую муть. А потом влетел в Роджерса. Как влетают в дерево на полной скорости. Шмяк – и все, в кашу.

Так, что член по стойке «смирно», и сердце в груди пытается пробить выход наружу. И смотреть на Роджерса почти физически больно, потому что тот – ходячая боевая машина, всем своим видом демонстрирующая нежелание заводить отношения. Ничего личного, да?

Е-рун-да.

Натуральная.

Броку ничего не светит, с какой стороны ни глянь.

***

Роллинз хмурится, вникая в суть дела. Брок по глазам видит – хочет заржать, а потом до него доходит, и он поднимает на него полные непонимания глаза и говорит только:

– Блядь!

Брок ничего не говорит, да что тут скажешь. Роллинз и без того дает весьма емкое определение. Вместо комментариев Брок продолжает объяснять тонкости. Роллинз весь – сплошной слух. Вникает. Старается. Но то и дело зависает, глядя на Брока глазами побитой собаки. Броку очень сильно хочется его ударить, ибо нехуй.

Все это слишком смешно.

Брок исподтишка наблюдает за Роллинзом, проводящим тренировку вместо него, и за Роджерсом, пришедшим размяться. Легкие распирает горчащим отчаяньем и абсурдностью ситуации. Умереть, залипая на лучшую задницу мира, сомнительное дело.

Брок смотрит. Мечется глазами туда-сюда.

Опасно. Он ловит заинтересованный взгляд Роллинза и больше ни разу за тренировку не поворачивается к Роджерсу. Вместо этого заходится лающим кашлем и сплевывает в руку пару влажных комков. С наблюдениями приходится заканчивать. Он кивает Роллинзу и топает в туалет, где с остервенением отмывает руки и умывается ледяной водой.

А ведь еще предстоит разговор с Фьюри. Оформление больничного и прочая мудотень. Брока передергивает от одних только мыслей об этом бюрократическом дерьме. Да и выкладывать такое личное начальству – удовольствие сомнительное более чем.

Хочется лечь и лежать. Докторша говорила: слабость будет накатывать по мере созревания всего этого дерьма у него внутри. Голову кружит и слегка мутит. И чего б ему ромашки не плодить? Броку искренне досадно. Мало того, что внутри это, так оно еще и ядовитое. Но от токсинов ему прописали пару препаратов – он закидывает их в рот и запивает прямо из-под крана.

Приходится постоять еще минут десять, пока все уляжется и желудок перестанет стремиться выпрыгнуть наружу.

В легких скребет, и хочется кашлять, но больше не выходит ничего. Почти как при бронхите.

Когда утром встаешь и не можешь вздохнуть от того, что внутри – чисто по ощущениям – размокший, тяжелый картон.

Брок дает себе десять минут на оправиться окончательно, прежде чем идти к начальству.

Фьюри предсказуемо докладывает Роджерсу. Особо не заморачиваясь, выдергивает того с тренировки и выкладывает все как есть, прямо при Броке. Броку, возможно, должно быть неловко, но почему-то совсем нет. Как бы ничего удивительного, пока Брок в строю, Роджерс обязан знать – случись чего.

Вместо этого он смотрит на округлившиеся глаза Роджерса, и ему почему-то очень сильно хочется заржать. Но он только кивает, мол, все хорошо.

Брока накрывает все чаще. За прошедший день он успевает выкашлять пяток-другой лепестков. Бледных, противных и скользких. Но несмотря на них, местная докторша, проводившая осмотр по указанию сердобольного Роджерса, ставит «годен к полевой службе», пусть и велит заглядывать на осмотр раз в два-три дня.

Потом он выкашливает еще дюжину и закидывается таблетками сразу, не дожидаясь тошноты и головокружения.

– Вы как, – спрашивает Роджерс, совершая неясные пассы руками, – ну, в целом? Может, нужна какая-то помощь?

«Ага, – думает Брок, – член твой в моей заднице – очень нужен». Но вместо этого качает головой и говорит:

– Нет, ничего.

Роджерс ожидаемо хлопает его по спине. Здоровая ладонь приземляется мягко, по-кошачьи, едва ли не гладя. Сердце Брока делает кульбит, больно упираясь в ребра.

Он дышит-дышит-дышит и никак не может надышаться.

Роджерс – ходячий пиздец, сносящий все вокруг своей невъебенностью.

Наконец, Брок понимает, о какой близости говорила докторша – в легких легко и свободно.

Молча наблюдавший до этого Роллинз говорит:

– Это он, да?

И глаза таращит. Смешно так. Большой серьезный мужик, а любопытства – как у пятиклассницы, сплетничающей с подругой.

Брок качает головой и говорит:

– Не вздумай делиться с кем-то своими домыслами.

Роллинз понятливо кивает.

Первая неделя из отведенного месяца проходит спокойно.

В начале второй Брок начинает замечать Роджерса повсюду, и на секунду ему кажется, что он окончательно сошел с ума. Но нет.

Роджерс присаживается неподалеку в столовой. Или на тренировках – Брок позволяет себе немного потягать вес – Роджерс будто страхует.

Это странно. Брок никак не может понять, с каких пор он оказался в зоне ответственности Роджерса.

Впрочем, да, видимо, это все из-за диагноза.

В какой-то момент – Брок не успевает отследить – он перестает дергаться при появлении Роджерса. Привыкает. Свыкается. Это плохо, все чаще в голубых глазах начинает мерещиться что-то эдакое. Дающее надежду.

От этого в груди больно щемит, и дышать становится сложнее в разы. Брок заглядывается, рискуя погрести себя под ворохом бестолковых мечтаний, но сделать ничего не может. От Роджерса едет крыша. Хочется взять его, и… Черт знает. Зализать полностью в лучшем случае. В худшем – устроить такой секс-марафон, чтобы у того и мыслей больше не было заглядываться на кого-то еще.

Впрочем, хрен его знает, интересует ли Роджерса в этом плане хоть кто-то. Брок по первости после возвращения Барнса был уверен, что этих двоих что-то связывает. Но потом не нашел никаких подтверждений, а после того, как Барнс сошелся с какой-то грудастой брюнеткой, версия и вовсе отпала.

Брок трясет головой и велит себе не быть тряпкой каждый раз. Но с каждым днем сложнее. Он в целом-то устал и от лепестков в легких – вчерашний снимок показал, что корни стали крепче, и парочка ненавязчиво ползет к сердцу, что не очень хорошо, – и от постоянной усталости, вызванной отравлением самим собой и отходами олеандра, прорастающего в нем.

Впрочем, в какой-то момент его накрывает странная мысль, что не будь этого диагноза – не было бы ничего сейчас. В том числе внезапно-прилипчивого Роджерса.

Роджерс – человек-солнце. Заваливаясь в чью-то жизнь, освещающий все вокруг. Неотвратимый в своей заботе. Хотя Броку это все напоминает преждевременные поминки. Роджерс носится с ним, как с маленьким, а Брок и сделать ничего не может. В конце концов, есть риск, что чуть меньше чем через три недели он ляжет под нож и либо вообще умрет, либо просто никогда больше не испытает, каково это, когда тебя, пусть и по-дружески, но все же обнимает человек, от которого в твоем организме начали расти цветы.

Роджерс, не испытывающий ровно никакого дискомфорта, пропихивает Брока в свою жизнь с совершенной невозмутимостью на лице. Будто все так и должно быть.

***

Брока на удивление легко принимают друзья Роджерса. Даже Романова не воротит красивого носика, а вполне искренне интересуется «как он там».

Чудеса, куда ни глянь.

И в Щ.И.Т.е тишина – ни слуха, ни взгляда косого.

Брок занимается текучкой, лишь изредка позволяя себе сбросить особо нудную работу на Роллинза.

В спеццентр он ходит уже как к себе домой. Отчет о состоянии раз в три дня. Медики порядком его задолбали, но делать нечего. «Еще немного, – думает он, – и операция». И тогда все наконец-то решится. Подвешенное состояние допекает его не меньше странностей Роджерса и всего остального, вместе взятого.

– У вас очень хорошая динамика, – говорит его докторша, – при такой ремиссии мы не делаем операций.

Она виновато пожимает плечиками, глядя на его удивленное лицо.

– Н-но, – говорит Брок и едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не начать материться, – погодите, я не понимаю…

– Ваши показатели говорят, что состояние стабильно ползет в лучшую сторону. Приступы редки, и на таком фоне опасно рисковать, – спокойно поясняет она, – вы же понимаете, одно дело рисковать жизнью, когда пациент и без того уже одной ногой в могиле, и совсем другое – когда вот так.

Она улыбается, и в ее глазах пляшут смешинки. Эта искренняя доброта каждый раз странно-обезоруживающе действует на Брока.

– Кэтрин, – говорит он, – может… Может, все-таки провернем это как-нибудь?

Она только качает головой, рассыпая каштановые кудри по аккуратным плечам. Она славная, думает Брок, вот почему он не мог влюбиться в кого-то такого, кого даже нахуй посылать не хочется.

Не-е-ет, вместо этого он влетает в Роджерса с каждым днем все больше и больше. И что ему не сиделось там, в своих льдах?

Брок намертво гонит от себя всю романтическую муть, особенно часто – когда Роджерс участливо заглядывает в глаза, и у Брока губы немеют от желания поцеловать. Но муть упертая. Наваливается каждый раз все сильнее. Броку действительно интересно – каково это было бы, быть с Роджерсом. В конце концов, если его «по-дружески» вот так опекают, как опекали разве что только Барнса… Или у Роджерса слабость на обиженных жизнью? Брок фыркает внезапной догадке.

Местный медик с довольным лицом ставит «годен» на очередном осмотре, и они под руководством Роджерса и Барнса летят разорять логово террористов. Задача максимально простая и привычная, но Брока буквально потряхивает – утром на обсуждении миссии он выкашлял маленький бутон прямо на звездоносную грудь Роджерса. И тот даже не поморщился, доставая непонятно откуда платок и вручая его Броку, несчастный цветок он скинул так, пальцами, и отер их после о штанину.

Никто не сказал ни слова.

И у самого Роджерса на лице не проскользнуло ни капли брезгливости – только какая-то бесконечная тоска.

Брок понимает, что попал окончательно и из-под гиперопеки не выбраться, когда ловит на себе очередной внимательный взгляд – теперь уже правой руки Роджерса. Хочется послать всех нахуй, но почему-то не можется.

Брок буквально затылком чувствует, как его опекают со всех концов: ребята из С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а во главе с Роллинзом, Роджерс и Барнс, как два непохожих близнеца… Дурдом на выезде.

Миссия проходит почти без проблем – под конец Броку все же прилетает по касательной, несильно, каким-то обломком доски, непонятно кем запущенным в воздух.

– У семи нянек, – ржет Роллинз, глядя, как Роджерс почти на себе тащит его в медблок.

– Да все в порядке, – отбивается Брок.

Роджерс делает максимально серьезное лицо и бурчит:

– У тебя всегда все в порядке.

– Самому же больше досталось, – не унимается Брок и вытирает кровавую грязь с Роджерсовской щеки.

Роджерс замирает странно, и зрачки у него расширяются как у обдолбанного, когда он провожает взглядом руку Брока. У самого Брока сердце стучит так быстро, что, кажется, вот-вот взобьет кровь, как сливки. И пальцы дрожат – на них стынет суперсолдатская кровь.

Дальше они идут в неловком молчании.

В медблоке Роджерс сперва заставляет медиков осмотреть Брока и только потом подпускает их к себе. И все это время смотрит так, что Брока пронимает до самых печенок.

– Странно это все, – говорит он, когда врачи уходят, оставляя их собирать обмундирование.

– Что именно? – говорит Брок, застегивая перевязь.

– То, что тебя вот так… И куда только твой этот смотрит?

Брок замирает и фыркает. На кончике языка сотней вариантов горчат ответы, но он передергивает плечами и говорит:

– Мой «этот» не в курсе. Был бы моим, – Брок едва удерживается от тоскливого вздоха, – не было бы всего вот этого.

Зато от вздоха не удерживается Роджерс.

– Да ладно, – Броку даже немного неловко, – тебе-то какая печаль, Роджерс? Ну вот серьезно?

Роджерс открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз подряд, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, но молчит.

– Вам-то, – продолжает Брок, – суперсолдатам, проще. Вас эта дрянь, говорят, минует?

Роджерс вместо ответа кивает как-то неловко, и они молчат до самых раздевалок.

Уже позже, стоя под тугими, приятно-колющими струями воды, Брок ловит себя на том, что что-то упускает. Но что именно – так и не может понять.

Все время кажется, что ему все это чудится, и это не больше, чем банальное участие, принятое его бестолковой головой за что-то большее. В конечном счете у него нарушение дыхания, и кислородное голодание доходит до того, что пару миссий он все же пропускает, отлеживаясь под препаратами и выкашливая полноценные цветы. Красивые. Белые. Но все еще мокрые и склизкие.

На третьей неделе во время очередного осмотра Кэтрин вновь говорит, что болезнь стабильна и в операции они все еще отказывают.

Брок выходит из медцентра, качая головой. Если болезнь стабильна, то какого черта тогда так больно? Вот это и есть гребаная любовь?

Ему однозначно не нравится.

Не нравится все. В том числе Роджерс, который постоянно под боком. До всего этого дерьма, пока Брок по-тихому подрачивал на него, было куда легче. Нет, он и сейчас подрачивает, но из-за того, что тот постоянно рядом, держаться становится сложнее с каждым днем.

У Брока в голове фактически таймер до срыва.

Впрочем, когда он сорвется, Роджерс будет виноват сам. Все эти его «выпьем кофе» да «сходим развеяться» вгоняют Брока в жуткий диссонанс настолько, что в какой-то момент он не выдерживает и говорит:

– Роджерс, кончай, ну, в самом деле.

Роджерс таращит на него свои щенячьи глаза и старательно хлопает ресницами.

– Что, прости?

– Вот этот вот парад жалости.

У Роджерса в глазах самое настоящее непонимание.

– Жалости? – потрясенно переспрашивает он.

Брок устало кивает, а Роджерс вдруг задирает голову, обнажая шею, и смеется, искренне, в голос. Брок бессовестно залипает – любуется, как дрожит острый выпирающий кадык, и от глаз расползаются лучики морщинок. И бессильно сжимает кулаки. В тот момент, когда внутренний таймер почти доходит до нуля, Роджер вдруг затихает, будто кнопку какую-то нажали и разом все выключили, а потом с нечеловеческой скоростью оказывается близко, припирая к стене, и целует.

Брок от удивления забывает закрыть глаза и сделать хоть что-то. Сердце в груди явно пытается пробить выход наружу, минуя легкие, и дышится на удивление легко-легко, и воздух такой вкусный… Голову кружит, и непонятно, от чего больше.

Роджерс пытается отстраниться, когда Брок хватает его за грудки и тянет на себя, продолжая начатое.

Они разберутся во всем. Обязательно. Сейчас, только еще секундочку, хотя бы одну.

Губы у Роджерса идеально мягкие. Такие страстные, что Брока размазывает по стене бесформенным шматом голых ощущений, и он стонет, подставляя шею под очередной поцелуй. Гнется, будто резиновый, в крепких руках, и его откровенно трясет. Все нервные окончания кричат о перегрузе.

Когда Роджерс отстраняется немного, упираясь носом в его висок, Брок начинает ржать – ну глупость в чистом виде, как есть.

– Жалость? – хмыкает Роджерс, притираясь к нему ближе, и дышит возле уха так, что немного щекотно и кружится голова. – Похоже ли это на жалость?

Брок фыркает, давясь собственным смешком, и соединяет руки за широкой спиной, позволяя и дальше вылизывать свою шею.

– Я так испугался, когда узнал, – суматошно шепчет Роджерс, – думал, все, и хотя бы быть поближе, мало ли…

Брок смеется в голос.

Развел тут пиздостраданий на ровном месте… Остается один вопрос:

– И как давно?

– Да почти с самого начала, – пожимает плечами Роджерс.

Брок откидывает голову назад, больно ударяясь затылком, и никак не может успокоиться.

У Роджерса вид слегка потерянный. Но в голубых глазах проскакивает осознание. Он хмурится и смотрит на Брока очень серьезно.

– Погоди, так ты… я? Вот это все? Господи…

Он улыбается так, что у Брока затапливает жидким теплом всю грудь. Плотно-плотно.

– Ты на редкость красноречив сегодня, но да, я в тебя, и вот это все именно от того, – Брок показывает рукой на свои легкие, и у Стива будто лицо изнутри подсвечивают – так он загорается счастьем.

«Идиот, – думает Брок, – нашел, чему радоваться».

– Серьезно?

На лице у Роджерса искреннее неверие. Броку уже даже не смешно от всего этого. Два слепых идиота.

– Роджерс, посмотри на себя со стороны, – Брок хмыкает, чувствуя себя кромешным придурком, говоря все это вслух, – мне кажется, вот так вот по тебе минимум полстраны сохнуть должно, выплевывая в воздух всякое.

***

Роджерс оказывается еще страшнее, чем успел зарекомендовать себя в «просто дружеской поддержке»: носится с Броком, едва не сдувая пылинки. На прием к Кэтрин идет вместе с ним. Довольный, светящийся, будто ему досталась принцесса, а не мужик с хреновым характером, да еще и с комплексом военных травм и ядовитыми цветами в легких.

У Кэтрин в глазах смешинки, когда она смотрит на мнущегося у входа Роджерса. Тот стоит, старательно изображая ветошь, и только смотрит внимательно. Следит за каждым ее словом и движением и начинает шевелиться только тогда, когда Брок возвращается с внеочередным снимком легких, который он отбирает.

Кэтрин радостно закрывает карту Брока и говорит:

– Безмерно рада, – она улыбается тепло-тепло, так, что в уголках глаз собираются лучики морщинок, – и надеюсь, больше вас никогда не увижу.

Брок тоже надеется.

Последний снимок девственно чист.

***

Стив, как показывает практика, в вопросах отношений смелый, только если прижмет. Теперь, когда «можно», он просто таскается с Броком по свиданиям-кафешкам и старательно строит из себя истинного джентльмена. У Брока нервы сдают после третьего за три дня свидания. И это еще не считая столкновений на работе!

Потому что «держаться» в понятии Стива – это целовать так, что темнеет перед глазами и шумит в ушах, это зажимать где-нибудь подальше от любопытных глаз, вдавливая в стену, и дрожать при этом так, что от одной только этой дрожи уже хочется кончить. Столько в ней открытого и горячего желания.

Вполне естественно, что у Брока первого сдают нервы. Потому что никакой выдержки не хватит, когда тебя так открыто и при этом неприлично скромно хотят.

Он тащит Стива к себе. Впрочем, тот не сказать чтобы сильно сопротивляется. Скорее, улыбается чуть смущенно и прячет бесенят в глазах.

Они даже умудряются поужинать без эксцессов.

И только когда за Стивом хлопает дверь ванной и он выходит к Броку с полотенцем на бедрах, в его глазах такое адское пламя, что Брок наконец понимает, как старательно тот держался.

– Если что не так, – совершенно серьезно говорит Стив, – не молчи.

Брок кивает со смешком.

А потом его прижимает к кровати и становится не до смеха. Полотенце теряется где-то по пути, и Брок может кожей ощутить всю полноту желания Стива. Его рапластывает под нежно-жалящими поцелуями, такими, что тело само подается навстречу, усиливая контакт, и все мысли вышибает разом.

Стив вертит им, как игрушечным. Будто Брок не весит ровным счетом ничего, подминает и укладывает под себя, как вздумается.

И у Брока от этого на ногах пальцы поджимаются и сердце сладко-сладко замирает.

Хорошо.

Слишком хорошо. Брока ведет, будто пьяного, но лучше. Он весь – сплошной оголенный нерв под поцелуями-касаниями. В голове вертится только один вопрос: зачем надо было терпеть? Но Стив мнет его с такой страстью, что спрашивать хоть что-то просто не хватает сил. Язык прилипает к небу, и остается только дышать.

У Брока внутри что-то надрывно трещит, пока Стив по-собачьи мокро и сладко вылизывает его шею и немного за ухом. Руки дрожат, когда тот добирается до сосков, и Броку остается только беспомощно цепляться за широкие плечи. Его выгибает под Стивом суматошно, и он не знает, как извернуться, чтобы прижаться плотнее, но при этом еще и подставиться под жадный язык.

Глаза у Стива дурные совершенно, безумно-пьяные, он смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Впитывает жадно каждую эмоцию и набрасывается с новой силой. Шепчет что-то, как в бреду. Брок толком не улавливает слов, но внутренности отзываются сладкой дрожью. Броку кажется, что он готов кончить просто так, только от того, что скользкая от смазки головка упирается в живот Стива.

Тот весь будто из стали отлитый, крепкий, идеальный. Брока ведет от всего – от гладкости его тела, от крепких жгутов мышц, перекатывающихся под кожей при каждом движении. Мажет по кровати, не оставляя ничего, кроме чистого удовольствия.

Стива трясет как дикого зверя, дорвавшегося до добычи. Выламывает сверху, и когда он с голодным стоном оказывается между разведенных ног Брока, оглаживая головку, и тут же, спускаясь ниже, прижимается ко входу горячим языком, Брок кричит в голос.

Под кожей, вспыхивая взрывами, пульсирует удовольствие. Стекает в пах, собираясь рвануть, утянув за собой весь мир.

Брок разводит ноги шире и стонет, пьяно улыбаясь.

– Давай же, ну, – пальцы скользят по влажным плечам, и Стива никак не удается вытянуть наверх, – хочу, давай.

Слов не остается, когда Стив все же прислушивается к нему, нависает сверху, неотвратимый, как пиздец. Дышит, как после забега, широко открытым ртом, коротко и рвано, и глаза у него как черные дыры. Брок не может отвести взгляда, даже когда тот на ощупь тянет его скользкими пальцами, и после, когда толкается влажной головкой.

Брок кусает губы и стонет. Стив входит медленно, короткими, плавными движениями. Боль перемешивается с удовольствием и вскоре затихает совсем. Брок закидывает ноги на идеальную поясницу и понукает – стучит и давит пятками.

– Ну же! Давай!

Но Стив медлит, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом, а потом совершает первое движение. Пробное. Даже не толчок, а что-то похожее на движение змеи – извивается сверху, крутит задом так, что Брок, к своему удивлению, начинает просяще хныкать.

Хорошо, но мало.

И только когда Стив убеждается, что действительно можно – он разгоняется. Двигается так, что у Брока перед глазами полыхает алым, а тугой ком удовольствия начинает усиленно пульсировать внутри, отзываясь на каждое новое движение.

Брока колотит, как под напряжением. С виска Стива срывается капля пота, падая прямо Броку на губы, и он бездумно слизывает ее. У Стива от этого глаза делаются совершенно страшные. Непередаваемо. Будто внутри что-то срывает, и он начинает натягивать Брока с такой первобытной жадностью, что у того перед глазами темнеет, и не остается ничего, кроме чистого удовольствия.

Стив почти рычит, вколачивается в него яростно, так, что пятки Брока на его пояснице подскакивают в такт движениям, а потом он вдруг берет Брока за ноги и складывает почти пополам, так, что все те же пятки оказываются едва ли не за ушами Брока, и входит под каким-то совершенно умопомрачительным углом.

Брок воет.

Вспыхивает разом весь: тугой ком наконец-то лопается, разливаясь всепоглощающим удовольствием, от паха растекаясь по всему телу, вышибая воздух из легких вместе с хриплым криком.

Стонет и Стив, крупно дрожит над ним и в конечном счете впивается в губы, ловя последние отзвуки уходящего оргазма.

Брок приходит в себя, когда Стив уже скатывается с него и замирает под боком, чтобы через секунду вжаться, будто пытаясь впитать Брока в себя.

Броку словно передается толика суперсил и многозарядности, он не чувствует себя усталым и заводится моментально, будто не он только что кончил. В голове бьется лишь чистое незамутненное желание. Он хочет Стива во всех возможных вариациях, и, судя по запалу у того в глазах, желание совершенно обоюдное.

Теперь его черед изучать и наглаживать.

Стив смотрит на него мутными от возбуждения глазами и подставляется, позволяя трогать и гладить. Раскидывает руки и ноги. Брок чувствует себя самую малость психом, выцеловывая крепкую грудь и прикусывая зубами горошины сосков. Хочется кричать что-то бесконечно глупое и сентиментальное.

Парадоксы бытия – чем больше можно, тем больше хочется. Он ластится о Стива. Трется всем телом, словно течная кошка, прерываясь на поцелуи.

Хотя любителем лизаться он никогда не был. Но от Стива распаляет до красноты под веками, а от крепких ладоней на заднице остается только стонать. Да и сами поцелуи совершенно другие, не утомляющие, а восхитительно томные, такие, что Брок готов провести вот так остаток жизни, просто толкаясь языками.

Хочется шептать всякие глупости, но Брок почему-то молчит. Да и язык занят. Вылизывать заливающегося стонами Стива – сплошное удовольствие.

Тот податливый и послушный на редкость. Брок сам не понимает, как успевает оказаться сверху, седлая.

У Стива смешно округляется рот, так что Брок наклоняется его поцеловать, прежде чем завести руку назад и направить в себя крепкий член.

И Стив прикидывается покорным, позволяющим прижимать себя за руки, только первые пару минут, а потом подбрасывает его бедрами и, придерживая за талию, начинает натягивать на себя.

Впрочем, не то чтобы Брок имел что-то против.

***

На исходе четвертой недели с момента постановки диагноза полностью выбившийся из сил Брок дает себе на пожить всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Потому что с таким, как Стив Роджерс, у него есть два варианта умереть – от старости или же полностью затраханным, но в любом случае счастливым.


End file.
